House of Magic REMAKE
by sibuna-daughter-of-artimis
Summary: Remake of my old story. When 8 new students show up to Anubis House weird it seems normal at first, but knowing this house and the students in it something is always up! Watch as Sibuna takes on a new world, an old enemy with a new surprise around each corner. Post season 1 for house of Anubis and post Kane chronicles! READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLE!


Well hello everyone! I have decided to remake this story because looking back at the old version the grammar sucked! For those who read the old one I'd like to know what you think of the new version vs. the old one! Don't forget to VOTE ON MY POLE DETAILS ON MY PROFILE!

I will update every Wednesday from now on! If I do miss a day spam me and I'll update it the next day!

Oh and STOP SOPA!

Song of the day is: MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK BY FALLOUT BOY! Gods I love that song!

Disclaimer: If you thought that I owned this you guys are crazy. I don't even know Rick Riordan so don't own the Kane Chronicles. Same goes for House of Anubis because if I owned either I would be in both stories/books!

Without further ado! Here is the first chapter of my

House of new!

1 week before school starts, Mara and Mick are in Sibuna

~dining room! Nina pov

Fabian, amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome and I are eating dinner when there's a knock on the door "Oh coming!" Trudy said loudly as she quickly walked to the front door. I heard the door open "oh hello! Come in come in!" Trudy comes in with 8 new students "everyone, these are our new students who will be staying with us."

A tall, pale girl with light green eyes and long wavy brown hair smiled, "Hi, my name is Lily. This is Brianna," she pointed to a tall girl with curly blonde hair. "Jasmine," a shorter girl with long black hair gave a shy wave. "And lastly Kelly." The last girl, Kelly was darker skinned girl with shoulder length brown hair.

Beside the first girl- I mean Lily- a boy with dark hair and blue eyes spoke up. "And I'm Leo! That's Jake," he pointed to a pale boy with blue eyes and black hair, "Logan," the tall red head at the end of their line gave a smirk and a nod. "And this idiot over here is Adam." The guy in the middle rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh.

"Well welcome to Anubis house!" I said "I'm Nina, that's Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie." They gave us a small nod and a smile. They pulled out chairs and sat down.

"Well…" Mara said sensing the tension. "Where are you guys from? And how old are you? " Now that she mentioned it, they did look a little younger.

"We're all 14" Leo said "and we live in Vancouver... " he noticed that all of the old residence had blank stares on their faces. Well, everyone except Mara. He rolled his eyes "...British Columbia...Canada…"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" All of us said minus Mara and newbies laughed.

Fabian asked the next question "what are you interested in?"

They all said something at the exact same time as the others. We laughed as some smiled and others rolled their eyes. "I guess I'll go first…" Brianna said "I like technology and science" I noticed Fabian smiled. I guess that Fabian finally has someone to gush too about science!

"I like nature and being outside." Adam said but he seemed to be holding back.

Jasmine and Jake looked at each other and smiled "sports." Immediately Mick sat a little higher in his chair.

I reached to grab some food when I heard the worst think possible. "I am the king of pranks" Logan said proudly.

A silence filled the room. I glanced at Alfie and Jerome who had evils smirks plastered on their face. Kelly finally broke the silence "are Jerome and Alfie...," we nodded at the unfinished question. "Gods we're screwed" she mumbled

I frowned "what was that?"

She and the new kids seemed to freeze slightly and look at her. "I said god we're screwed" she said slightly shaky. "Anyway I LOVE shopping."

'Oh god' I thought as Ambers face lit up and she squealed "shopping trip."

"I CAN'T HEAR" jack said with a slightly louder voice and we all laughed.

Leo was straight to the point "geography and astronomy" he said simply. Fabians smile grew even more!

"Well!" Lily said and I swear I heard 'here we go again' Jasmine mumbled to Brianna. "I like music, dance, softball, gymnastics... oh! And I'm an expert on Egypt and Egypt's mythology!"

I couldn't help to look at Sibuna in the 'that's suspicious' way. Then I notice the new kids giving her a glare. Lily only rolled her eyes "whose room are we in and where is what?"

Trudy came in from the kitchen and said "Lily and Kelly are in Nina and Amber's room" They smile friendly us. "Jasmine and Brianna are in Patricia and Mara's room" they nodded and continued to eat. "Leo and Jack are with Fabian and Mick."

Leo and Jake replied with a simple "ok."

"And Adam and Logan are with Jerome and Alfie!" Trudy finished. All I could think was we are all going to die; she had put the three pranksters together….

Adam and Logan looked at each other and shrugged "fine with us!"

"Please show your new roommates around." With that Trudy left for the washing machine.

"OK" Sibuna replied to Trudy.

The next few days, the new kids were really quiet. They were always by themselves; it reminded me of when Sibuna were solving a mystery! Next thing we knew, the first day of school had come and gone. Nothing special had happened that day till after school…

~walking home!

We were all in all big crowd just get to know each other when Lily broke our idle chitchat. "Hold up" she said and we all stopped "What's that... up ahead?" We all look the way she was pointing and see a figure dressed in completely black.

Fabian looks me worried than step in front of me along with the rest of Sibuna. The figure had just come in to view. Rufus.

"Hello children!" he smiled an evil grin "what a surprise…"

Patricia scowled at him. "What do you want Rufus? There's no mystery. There's no reason for you to be here." Sibuna crowded in front of the others just in case something did happen. When I did glance at the newbies, they had huge frowns on their face. Lily whispered something looking at the other with widened eyes and nodded. They put their bags down and got something out.

"Nice to see you too Patricia" If it was possible Rufus's grin grew "Now calm down, I'm not here for you. THIS time. I'm here for them. Hello magicians!"

"I guess we know who has been attacking us." Lily said.

Sibuna gave a collective frown and sort of split down the middle and went to either side so the newbies were facing Rufus. "What?!" Amber said "am I the only one confused"

"Be quiet." Rufus said glaring at her. "So let me guess 21 Nome and you train with Sadie and Cater Kane."

Leo raised his eyes (In the 'are you serious') "Well you've attacking us sooooo you would sort of know his… What do you want with us?"

"Right now, a duel… Since you trained with Sadie and Cater each of you follow a god. Tell me, which?"

"Sekhmet," Jasmine said annoying "goddess of destruction."

"Shu," Jake stated "god of the wind."

"Isis, goddess of magic" Lily replied warily "Also her godling"

"Hours, god of the sky." Leo said with a frown "And his godling."

"Nefertem," Kelly said happily "god of healing and beauty."

"Set (NOTE: in this story Set is good!)" Logan said proudly "god of storms and the desert."

"Serket goddess of healing" Brianna said simply

"Geb," Adam said while sitting down on the ground "god of the earth" he patted the ground to get his point across.

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up forced Adam to stand up. "What about you?" Leo asked.

"Apophis god of chaos," Rufus said extremely proud "and the 21st Nome there are two prodigies and I'm guessing that would be you two." He pointed at Lily and Leo.

Lily frowned "What's your point?"

"Like I said," Rufus said "a duel. Just the three of us. It wouldn't be fair for you if it was just one on one."

Leo looked at Lily who smiled. "I could use some practiced." She turned to look at Rufus. "You're on." She then leaned over to leo and whispered something in his ear and he smiled and nodded.

Then something REALLY unexpected happened! Lily and Leo reach out in to thin air and their hand disappeared! And when they reappeared, Leo had a curve sword in hand and Lily had a bag plus a staff! Rufus had done the same! He had a stick in hand! Two all of our (Sibuna) surprise, a blast of red sparks shot out of Rufus's stick! Leo step in front of lily (where the sparks were heading) and out of nowhere a shield popped up! All while this was happening, lily had drawn a circle and placed 4 figures heading north, south east and west...Leo jumped in the circle and Lily hit the circle with the staff. An explosion of colour (NOTE: I'm Canadian not American (its spelt different)) and sparks flew everywhere! Rufus threw his stick and it became a group of deadly scarabs.

"Lily they're destroying the shield!" Leo screamed as the scarabs began to pour in and attack. Leo did everything he could to destroy the scarabs, stabbing with his sword and stomping on them. "DO SOMETHING!"

Lily somehow found that funny. "Calm down and take my staff" she grinned evilly at Rufus. Rufus was casually standing back and watching them struggle "HA-DI" Lily screamed and Every last scarab exploded. Lily grab an amulet out of her bag, pointed it Rufus. "Goodbye Rufus" and with that he was gone!

"Okay what just happened?" I said with a mix of anger and confusion.

Leo frowned at us as he and Lily came and joined the rest of the group. "Okay will tell you" Leo said uneasily "but not here, not now. Come on…" he grabbed their bags and we walked as fast as he could along with the magicians towards the house while we tried to keep up.


End file.
